duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Stéfan Le Clair
Stéfan LeClair is a singer, songwriter, musician, producer/DJ, whose work has included remixing songs for Duran Duran. Biography Stéfan LeClair knew early on that he wanted to become a singer, songwriter and musician. He spent most of his childhood listening to records, remixing or recording covers of his favorite tracks by artists such as The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Prince, Peter Gabriel, Chic, David Bowie, David Sylvian, The Police and many others. During his teenage years, after reading the credits on a few Prince albums, he sold is drum kit and bought an electric guitar, a drum machine, a keyboard, and a multitracker to record the many melodies in his head, playing all the instruments on his demos. Later, he formed a few bands and performed his first shows. In the nineties, LeClair co-owned a recording studio for many years where he experimented in many different musical genres and recorded a lot of his own material when not working on other people's projects. Three remixes of the experimental track Medazzaland by Duran Duran, were born out of these in between sessions. An executive at EMI Canada who heard Stéfan's Medazzamixes, ''managed for him to meet the band in Montreal to hand them his mixes on cd. After hearing Stéfan's work, Simon LeBon told him that the whole band loved his remixes and wanted to use one of them,''The Bizarre Buzz Mix, as bonus material for their next single to be released from the Medazzaland album. Unfortunately, no other single was ever released from that album since the band parted from EMI records and their management shortly after. To this day the Medazzamixes remain unreleased. Other works include producing, recording, and co-arranging two albums by experimental jazz guitarist Wittox O'hara (both albums received excellent reviews and got compared to the works of Frank Zappa and Robert Fripp), and engineering/mixing for other releases by indie artists. Stéfan's song "New-York In Smoke ", which he wrote on 9/11/2001 and recorded the following week, was released through itunes in march 2010. Séfan received a lot of nice comments about this song, including saxophonist Stan Harrison (David Bowie, Serge Gainsbourg, Radiohead, Duran...) who wrote that he was impressed with his vocal range on this particular track. In June 2010, Stéfan was featured on the official Chicanery (Warren Cuccurullo & Neil Carlill) website where the band mentioned his past involvement with Duran Duran, and also highly recommended users to visit his LeClair page on Facebook to listen to his music. In december 2013, he co wrote a song about bullying leading to suicide, called "The Storm (In The Shadows). The song performed by a band of teenagers travelled all the way to Australia and got used for awareness about bullying. LeClair released his cover of "Winter Marches On" (Duran Duran) on May 27 2014. His version was so appreciated by Simon Le Bon that Duran's frontman tweeted about it to John Taylor and legendary producer Nile Rodgers. The next day, Taylor re-tweeted it as well, and Duran Duran's official Twitter followed. On June 2nd, 2014 Duran Duran posted Stéfan's cover of Winter Marches On" on their official Facebook page with the following title "We've heard a lot of covers but never Winter Marches On, Nice job Stéfan LeClair". https://www.facebook.com/duranduran/posts/10152467398247733 Fans from all over the world unanimously posted raving positive comments about it. Stéfan's version of WMO was heard nearly 10 000 times on Soundcloud and the song has sold in the US, Canada, Italy, Spain, United Kingdom, and many other countries since its release (Itunes, Amazon...). You can read more about Stéfan LeClair through his music pages on Facebook, Soundcloud, and Twitter. . A selection of Duran Duran mixes 01. ''Nite-Runner: Re-Lubed *"Nite-Runner" - Lubed single edit *"Nite-Runner" - Lubed House Mixxx *"Nite-Runner" - 70s Porn Flick Mix *"Nite-Runner" - Le Clean Funk De Le Clair 02. Medazzamixes *"Medazzaland" - Anaesthesia mix *"Medazzaland" - Convulsions mix *"Medazzaland" - Bizarre Buzz mix Links https://soundcloud.com/stefanleclair http://www.facebook.com/pages/LeClair/18951943148 Category:Musicians Category:DJ's